


i walk in circles

by paxopalotls



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Family Issues, Fever Dreams, Gen, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxopalotls/pseuds/paxopalotls
Summary: Tommy is struggling while in prison with Dream.This is basically just a small comic drabble i don't feel like drawing
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	i walk in circles

**Author's Note:**

> CW for blood/gore, death, derealization and manipulation. Stay safe!
> 
> (title is from Mercury by Sleeping at Last)

Tommy covers his ears. (He can still hear the explosions outside.) The heat from the lava is smothering. He distantly notices someone sobbing. It takes him a while to realize the cries are his own. (Another explosion.) The grounds seems to fall out from under him and

he’s in a void, holding a compass. Your Tubbo. Desperately he looks at it, seeing the needle pointing behind him. He turns and sees Tubbo in the distance.  _ Tubbo _ , he calls out running towards him. As he nears him, he reaches out, grabbing

nothing. Confused, he looks down. Tubbo is curled over on the floor, a gash through his abdomen. There’s blood and it takes Tommy far too long to realize where it's coming from. Tommy crumples, falling to his knees and desperately holding tight to the corpse of his dearest friend. He looks up to see the culprit. Dream stands in front of him with a bloody sword, his mask unflinching in his smile.

_ How could you, _ Tommy tries to yell but the words come out quiet. Maybe it’s just the ringing in his ears.

_ Put it in the pit, Tommy. _ Dream’s voice is saccharine and metallic, like cake alone on a beach and blood rushing in his head.

_ What. _ The word doesn’t feel like a question when he says it.

He realizes the scene has changed around him. The revelation doesn’t feel as shocking as it should be. Tommy looks to see a grave dug in front of him. He clenches Tubbo harder, unwilling to let go of his friend.

_ Put it in the pit, Tommy. _ Dream repeats, his inflection apathetic and unchanging.

Tommy looks at Tubbo’s lifeless body.

_ I’m sorry. _ He wants to say. *The discs were worth more than you ever were,* comes out instead. He slowly lowers Tubbo into the hole. 

Dream dispassionately lights a stick of dynamite and throws it in. 

_ NO, _ the word sticks in Tommy's throat as he rushes forward, but he’s too late. The light from the explosion blinds him temporarily.

_ My L’Manberg. Forever unfinished. _

He blinks the dots from out of his vision, and once again, the scene has changed. He’s in the cramped control room Wilbur built, the sound of exhausted cackling ringing in his ears. In the center of it all is Wilbur slain and Phil laying tired by the body of his son. My brother. Tommy slowly walks up to the grisly scene and falls to his knees. Tentatively, he touches Phil’s shoulder. He doesn’t know what he wants to say.

Phil grabs his hand aggressively, squeezing tighter than necessary. Tommy winces under the pressure.

(Explosion.) Scene change. They’re standing now, on the skeleton of L’Manberg, an obsidian grid above their heads. 

_ L’Manberg took my son from me. _ Phil says. He’s screaming, Tommy thinks, and crying. Tommy’s never seen him do that, but then again, he’s never seen much of Phil doing anything.

_ I’m your son too, _ Tommy yells, but (Scene change) he’s surrounded by the ruins of the community house, angry eyes facing him from all sides. He chokes on the attention.

_ I’m a person too, _ Techno yells, a somber echo of Tommy's words. There’s tears lining his red eyes.

_ I know, _ Tommy tries to say.  _ You betrayed me, _ he screams instead. His voice rings in his own ears. It starts to sound like Tubbo. It starts to sound like truth.

(Explosion) Scene change. He’s back in the cell curled on the floor. Dream sits in front of him, and though their heights are not dissimilar, Tommy feels ever so small in his presence.

“Are you okay?” Dream asks. He sounds almost sympathetic. Tommy would have snapped any other day, but he’s tired and relieved by the comfort of another presence.

Tommy hesitates then slowly crawls to Dream, holding the older man tight. Dream stiffens, seemingly shocked by the action, but quickly recovers. Tommy feels uncomfortably warm as arms wrap around him and a hand runs through his hair, but he can’t bring himself to move away. 

_ Wilbur I need you. _ The thought escapes before Tommy can repress it. It feels pointless, but as he feels the heat of lava and cold of his shaking fingers, Tommy can almost hope someone will hear it.


End file.
